fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Fran-dini/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale Elementary; raining outside) :Mr. Crocker: Well class, since it is raining outside and (camera shows Timmy and the kids looking down and depressed) you're all looking miserable... :(one kid slowly slide out of his hair to the ground head first) :Mr. Crocker: ...Francis is going to perform a magic act (Francis arrives wearing a magician hat and plant a cage covered with a blanket) until it's time for lunch. In the meantime, I got some F's to make. (walk off-screen for a second until his head pop up onscreen) And undoubtedly an A for A.J. (take off again) :Francis: This act is going to pop your heads off of your bodies. :(everyone, knowing what Francis said isn't a figure of speech, puts on protective head gear) :Francis: (to Chester) For my first trick, I'm going to make train track for teeth's lunch money disappear. (grabs Chester by the top of his head and throws him in his cage and conceal it and Chester with covers and pull out his little black stick and waves it as he does his trick) Hickory-dickory uh... shlimatom-shloo, make this ones lunch money go! :(nothing happens and Francis shakes the cage with Chester inside as his lunch money fall down on the Mr. Crocker's desk) :Chester: (voice) Ah, keep it. It was found in the sewers anyway. :Francis: Yuck! Uh, I mean... ta-da! :Classmates: (not amused) Yawn. :(Francis cracks his knuckles making the kids applaud) :Francis: Thank you. Thank you. :(camera cuts to Timmy) :Timmy: (to himself) So, Francis wants to take our money with his dull magic performance, huh? Okay Francis, if that's the way you want to play it, then get ready for a little magic of my own. :Francis: (as Chester takes his seat) Okay, who's next? Don't be shy. :Timmy: (waves his hand) Oh, Francis! I'll be your next guest. :(everyone gasp) :Francis: Ooh, a little bravery for someone so small. I like that. :(Timmy hops inside the cage; Francis place the covers on the cage) :Timmy: (quietly to himself) Then you're gonna love this trick, mutton head. (whispers) Cosmo. Wanda. :(Cosmo and Wanda appear next to Timmy) :Wanda: (whispers) I bet this must be Francis' cage with all three of his cats sleep in. :Cosmo: (whispers) It sure is roomy in here. His cats must have a lot of parties. :Timmy: (whispers) Quickly, I wish I was at a place far away from Francis. :(Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands; camera cuts to Francis as the inside of the cage underneath the covers poof up magical dust while Francis wasn't looking) :Francis: And now for the same trick again. (wave his stick) Uh... forgot the magic words... improvising... presto! (shake the cage) Hmmm... You're lighter in this cage than I expected, Turner. Your parent's not feeding you enough? :(Francis pulls out the covers) :Francis: What the... :(camera points to the cage where Timmy wasn't present; Francis picks up his cage seeing if Timmy's hiding somewhere and look underneath Mr. Crocker's desk; he stands up and his face turn boiling red; steam comes out of his ears and nose) :Francis: (as the camera flies up until it hits the ceiling) TUURRNEERR!!!! :(everyone laughs) :(in the back of the classroom; Cosmo and Wanda hide from behind) :Wanda: Where exactly did we poof Timmy to? :Cosmo: Beats me. But wherever he is, I'm sure he's enjoying Francis' humiliation just fine. ---- :(Spellementary School) :(Timmy appears in front of the campus) :Timmy: Spellementary School? Well, if Poof's here, might as well watch Francis' misery from a safe distance. :(the playground; Poof and Sunny holding scripts) :Poof: Now, I hope you remember the lines in our performance this Friday? :Sunny: Of course, (practice her lines) "I sure hope my (stares at Poof romantically) cute and handsome knight will be there to rescue me." :Poof: That's good, but you meant to say "brave", not "cute and handsome". :Sunny: (face blushes) Really? Huh, must have slipped my mind. (looks away) :Timmy: (voice) Is this a private practice for your play, (onscreen) or can any fairy godbrother join? :Poof: Timmy? :Sunny: What are you doing here? :Timmy: Just going to watch a classic millions of miles from Earth. Poof, poof up a T.V. showing what's happening in Mr. Crocker's class right now. :(Poof raise his ratting poofing up a T.V.) :Timmy: (as Poof poof up chairs) Now to kick back, and watch "The Great Fran-dini" go nuts. :(static appears on the T.V. until it shows Crocker's classroom seeing everyone laugh at Francis as he still look around finding Timmy) :Foop: (as he, Anti-Sunny, Goldie and Sammy pop up from behind) Oh, "1001 Ways to Humiliate an Earth Kid" (sits down) I love this show! :Timmy: Even better, I gave Francis a little magic prank on his stupid magician performance. :Anti-Sunny: (laughs) I'll admit Turner, I didn't think you had it in you, but I am impressed. :(back to Dimmsdale Elementary; Francis is on a rampage tearing everything in the classroom and starts crying) :Francis: I've always pictured Turner to disappear, but not like this! :Timmy: (laughs) Okay, now to spice things up. (to Poof) I wish for a ear communicator and a walkie-talkie. :(the communicator appear on Francis' ear) :Timmy: Ah-hem. (speaks in a ghostly voice) Francis! :Francis: (eyes wide open) Turner? :Timmy: (ghostly voice) Francis, what have you done to me?! You've turned me into a ghost! :Francis: I turned you into a ghost?! (screams) No! I'm sorry I've been mean to you when you were alive! Please don't hunt me! :(everyone looks confused; Elmer swirls his finger referencing Francis has gone crazy) :Timmy: Oh, no. I'm not dead, just a living spirit to haunt you for the rest of your life. :Francis: (to the class) You all can hear him, right? :(everyone stare more confused; Principal Waxelplax arrive) :Princial Waxelplax: Oh, my goodness! (as the camera slightly moves to the left from the principals point of view showing the entire classroom in ruins) It looks like a crumbled up trailer park. :Chester: I resent that! :Foop: Ooh, the principal is here! He's gonna get it! :(Waxelplax walks past Mr. Crocker listening to music through his headphones) :Principal Waxelplax: (to Francis) Young man, what is the meaning of this? :Francis: Principal, I did a magic trick a-a-and now Turner has actually disappeared and I'm the only one who can hear his voice coming from his spirit. :Timmy: (voice) She won't believe you! :Francis: See? See?! :Principal Waxelplax: Uh-huh. (walk out) I'll bet your mother would like to have a word with you. :Timmy: His mom? :Anti-Sunny: Aww, the crazy baby bully's gonna have a little word to word with mommy. :Timmy: No, this isn't what I wanted. :Sunny: What do you mean? :Timmy: I just wanted to teach him a lesson. Not get in trouble. Okay, playtime's over, I got to get back to school and fast! :Poof: Hold on, you can't just poof back to school where everyone will see you. Or else, Francis might pound you until the next week if he finds out what you did was a trick. :Timmy: Oh, you're right. What do I do? :Sunny: Tell him to do one more magic act, that way both of you will get off scott-free. :Timmy: Good idea, Sunny. Ah-hem. Francis... (voice through Francis' com) if you want to... you know, turn me back to normal, I need you to do one more trick for me. :Francis: Okay, what? :Timmy: (voice) Just put the cage on top of the desk, place your vest inside and conceal the cage with the covers. :Francis: Uh... okay? (he did exactly what Timmy told him to do) :Timmy: (voice) Good. Now repeat these exact words. :(door opens with Principal Waxelplax arriving with Francis' mom) :Francis' Mom: Where is he? What did that boy do now? :Timmy: (voice) Go on Francis, say the words! :Francis: Okay, uh, (wave his stick) Turno-comback-o! :Timmy: Now poof me back to school! :(Poof and Sunny raise their rattles sending Timmy back to his school) :Francis' Mom: Francis! :Francis: (head turns to his mom) Mom! (magical dust appear inside the covered cage while Francis wasn't looking) I can explain. :Timmy: (voice) Okay Francis, time for me to get out. :(Francis pulls out the covers and gasps seeing Timmy inside the cage wearing his vest striking a pose) :Timmy: (sniff Francis' vest) Dude, don't you ever wash this thing? :(the class applauds) :Principal Waxelplax: Wow, Francis. I must say, I'm impressed. :(blackish-grey steam appears) :Francis' Mom: Hey, is something burning? :(camera points to Mr. Crocker's oven as it overcooks and explodes with burnt paper with F's flying all over the classroom) :Mr. Crocker: (as he opens his eyes and takes the headphones off) What the... (looks around the destroyed classroom) what happened here? :Principal Waxelplax: (growls) (to Francis) I can't give you detention, (to Crocker) but someone who runs this classroom is staying after school today and after hours to clean up this mess! :Timmy, Francis, his mom and the class: Gee, look at the time. :(everyone takes off) ---- :(the hallways; Timmy walking with Cosmo and Wanda floating behind him) :Wanda: Well, Timmy, you sure made Francis' magical performance a blast. :Timmy: Yeah, but let's just hope he's done with magic acts. :Francis: (voice) Hey, Turner... :(Cosmo and Wanda quickly poof away) :Francis: (onscreen) My mom and I talked and she told me how amazing I was making you disappear and stuff. And she wants me to perform my trick every Wednesday at the Dimmsdale Talent Show. (drops his vest on Timmy) And you're going to be my assistant. :Timmy: Well, at least I have the costume for it. :(screen nearly fades to black until the circle pauses to Timmy's head as he sniffs Francis' vest) :Timmy: Ugh. :(screen completely fades to black) :(Title Card Ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quote Pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Shorts